


Прочь из моей головы, хмурый неприступный Форт-Нокс.

by SterekUniverseOnFlymer457



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, SUoF, WindowStory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457/pseuds/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Хейл-Хейл-Хейл, - парень неспешно пересматривал листы с текстом, по одному снимая их с крышки принтера. - Волчьи ферамоны...Альфы..Омеги. Тригонометрия просто курит в углу, давясь дымом, - постучав кипой бумаг по столу, Стайлз вздохнул и все же решил немного поспать перед учебным днем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прочь из моей головы, хмурый неприступный Форт-Нокс.

**Author's Note:**

> By A2

 

\- Ладно, все это, в принципе, может подождать до завтра, - пробормотал Стайлз, закрывая тетрадь по истории. Часы натикали уже первый час, так что цифры в датах менялись между собой, а причины и предпосылки к Второй мировой войне слиплись воедино и, в итоге, кучей так и лежали в отдаленном углу кратковременной памяти. В последнее время слишком много свободного времени подростка уходило на мониторинг Всемирной Паутины в поисках информации на тему всяких необъяснимых сверхъестественных проблем связанных с оборотнями. А если быть точным, с одним привлекательным, но вечно хмурым оборотнем, все не желающим обращать на неугомонного Стилински должного внимания.   
  
\- Хейл-Хейл-Хейл, - парень неспешно пересматривал листы с текстом, по одному снимая их с крышки принтера. - Волчьи ферамоны...Альфы..Омеги. Тригонометрия просто курит в углу, давясь дымом, - постучав кипой бумаг по столу, Стайлз вздохнул и все же решил немного поспать перед учебным днем, даже несмотря на то, что на сон оставалось не так много времени, а ежеурочный тест-пятиминутку Харриса никто не отменял.   
  
\- Спокойной ночи, неудачник, - выключив свет, Стилински упал на кровать и закутался в одеяло. Из головы все не уходила мысль о повышенной температуре тела оборотней. Если у кошки нормальная температура около тридцати восьми, а у среднестатистического волка примерно сорок один, то насколько теплым был Дерек? Как бы Стайлз ни вертелся и ни укутывался одеялом, а мысль из головы все не уходила.   
  
\- Да черт возьми, - взорвавшись, юноша отшвырнул край одеяла и, перевернувшись на живот, обнял подушку. - Прочь из моей головы, хмурый неприступный Форт-Нокс.  
  
Промозглый ветер склонял деревья до непристойности низко к земле, капли дождя, кажется, соревновались в скорости падения, а ветки орехового дерева постукивали по стеклу. Поэтому Стайлз и не обратил внимание на посторонние шорохи, размеренно пыхтя в сгруппированный клубок мягких перьев.   
  
\- Спи, - Дерек присел на подоконнике, стряхивая с кожаной куртки воду, чтобы не принести сырость вв кровать подростка. В ответ Стайлз только сонно потянулся, явно не придав лишним звукам значения. Паранойя по поводу Дерека Хейла у его окна выматывала уже какую неделю, а оборотень все отрицал, спорить далее с волком смысла не было, так что Стилински принял решение: игнорирование проблемы - лучший способ ее решения.   
  
\- Замерзнешь же, - тихо выдохнул Хейл, укладываясь рядом с подростком и коротко целуя в короткий ежик волос. - Параноик. Как же ты будешь злиться, когда узнаешь, что все это время был прав, - нашептывал Дерек, накрывая их одеялом.   
  
\- Оборотни теплее волков, - сделал утром вывод Стайлз, наблюдая за сонным домашним Дереком на второй половине кровати.  
  
\- Спалился, Хейл, - подложил руку себе под голову, Стилински широко улыбался. - Я был прав. Прав. Форт-Нокс.   
  
Теперь уже салфетки с полки у кровати можно убирать подальше. По крайней мере, Стайлз надеялся на это. А там будь, что будет.

                                             

 

                                                                                                  

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer  
> https://vk.com/wall-17349577_851


End file.
